The Portal of Chiria
by Huntress of the Night
Summary: So Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to Hogwarts and they meet at Diagon Alley. They check in a shop and are magically transported to Middle Earth! (ooh, big shocker there!) First crossover, please R&R w/no flamers!
1. Small Shop

The Portal of Chiria  
  
OK. I am so pro for the H/Hr pairing, but oh well because it won't work in this story. I've been working on this for a while, so please don't flame too badly. The first chapter is just a prologue and is really short, so I had to put two chapters here. Aight. Here goes. . .  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE: SMALL SHOP  
  
A small shop stood alone at the corner of Diagon and Snide Alleys. All of the Wizarding World didn't pay attention to it. They would pass it by for everything else, ignoring it. It remained alone and untouched.  
  
Until three teenagers came by---one girl and two boys---and went into the shop. And they changed the course of events forever. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
BTW: Told you it was short! Please either R&R or read the next chapter! 


	2. Tira's Passageways

The Portal of Chiria  
  
I told you the first chapter is short, but this one sure isn't. I write big, but it was still like 8 pages in my notebook (which might not sound like as much as it is but it is really a lot!). OK. Read on. . .  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO: TIRA'S PASSAGEWAYS  
  
  
Hermione Granger shaded her eyes with her hand, looking around her. Her parents were behind her, muttering to each other. Hermione didn't care---she was looking for her best friends.  
  
A shock of unruly jet black hair surfaced above the sea of faces in Diagon Alley. A smile broke across Hermione's face. "Harry!"  
  
Hermione ran through the swarming crowds for the black-haired boy. When she reached him, she jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Harry!"  
  
Harry Potter, surprised, quickly recovered. "Hermione!" he said, gruffly yet happily. "Yeah. It's great to see you, too,"  
  
Hermione released him. "It's great to see you, Harry. Really. I gave Crookshanks to my friend Eliza and I haven't gotten him back all summer. I haven't spoken or sent letters to either you or Ron! So I have no clue what's up with either of you. How have you been?"  
  
"Uh, great," said Harry. He had no idea why Hermione was acting so. . .so. . .so girly. He decided it must be that time of the month.  
  
Ron Weasly came running up. "It's you!"  
  
There was a great deal more hugging, mostly on Hermione's part.  
  
("That time of the month," said Harry under his breath to Ron. Ron nodded emphatically in agreement.)  
  
After this, Hermione said in a bossy tone, "Now I must visit this new store. It's called Tira's Passageways---you know, the corner of Snida Alley---and it might have a book for the new class I'm taking. . ."  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other and tuned out. They just followed the talkative Hermione through the crowds of Diagon Alley.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next thing Harry and Ron knew, they were in and out of Gringott's Wizard Bank, Flourish and Blotts, and Era's Potions with an armful of books and school supplies.  
  
"We have to get to Tira's Passageways soon! For my class with Professor Roxeler, Code Breaking," Hermione explained. "The shop closes in an hour!"  
  
Harry and Ron followed dutifully.  
  
As they reached Tira's, Hermoine surprisingly quited. It was as if she was in awe as the distance between them and the shop decresed. It seemed to put a trance over them, commanding them to silence.  
  
They stepped in the shop, the door clanging behind them. A young woman with long brown hair was at the cash register. "Hello. How are you today?" she said. She had a strange foreign accent and a dark yet fair complexion.Her name tag read, "Chiria."  
(Can you guess who this is?)  
  
"Fine, thank you," said Hermione, quietly and uncharacteristically.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" said Chiria brightly.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you had anything for my new class at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, Hogwarts students! Is Minerva still the Transfiguration professor?"  
  
"You mean Professor McGonagall? Oh, yes. In fact, she's in charge of our house."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Gryffindor! Are you all in that one?"  
  
"Yes, yes. In fact-----"  
  
Harry tuned out the talkative girls. He went over to Ron, who had begun looking at a bookshelf.  
  
"Whatcha got?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Ron answered. "It looks like something in another magical language."  
  
A younger girl came out. "Hey, uh, Chiria. We've got a, ahem, problem in the back."  
  
Chiria waved her hand dismissively.  
  
The girl walked over to Harry and Ron. "Can I help either of you with anything?"  
  
"Uh, sure," said Ron. "What---"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble for you, of course, ma'am," said Harry kindly.  
  
"Oh, no. I mean, no trouble at all. I'm Mayra," she said, sticking out her hand.  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said, smiling and shaking her hand.  
  
Mayra tore her eyes away from Harry. "What did you need from me again, sir?"  
  
"Call me Ron, actually, now that we're all on a first name basis." Mayra blushed as Ron said this. He continued, "And what is this? What does it say?" Ron handed Mayra the book.  
  
"It's in, um, I can't remember. Common tongue, though, I know that. It says in English, the Light will guide you. In that language, however," Mayra said, examining the book attentively, "it says something like 'holem e lumose kay gwannadia sayash.' "  
  
A large tornado-like structure appeared in the book. A whooshing sound arose. The book drew them all in.  
  
In Hermione's eyes, the book grew larger and larger. She could see a blonde woman about Chiria's age come out of the back of the shop. "Arwen!" the woman shouted before she, too, was drawn into the looming funnel.  
  
The book came closer and closer until Hermoine was drawn into it. She screamed and shut her eyes as she plummeted down, down, down. . .  
  
She hit the earth with a loud thump, and the world went black. 


End file.
